


Heist

by Ri-Ryn (Ri_Ryn), Ri_Ryn



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Power Elite Effectively Sinking That Ship Before It Ever Set Sail Out of the Harbor, Romance, Smooth Operator Izumi, mentioned Tachikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri-Ryn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri_Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark, small rooms were mysterious places, Izumi decided. Good for hiding and avoiding Border Agents, fantastic for kissing glasses wearing shooter captain’s from Tamakoma-2nd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Heist
> 
> Author: Ri-Ryn
> 
> Genre: Humor/Romance
> 
> Word Count: 618
> 
> Rating: M (Content Suitable for Mature Teens) / +T
> 
> Disclaimer: World Trigger belongs to Ashihara Daisuke.
> 
> Warnings: Threats of bodily harm? Kissy-kissy? Shounen-ai. BL. Boy’s love.
> 
> A/N: Chick2015 of AO3 was sad by the lack of lip-lock in his HOUND; I hoped to fix that here in Heist. What d’ya think of me now, son?

* * *

“Izumi-senpai? Izumi-senpai!” Osamu yelped, stripped from his hallway position by a black blur and shut into a dim room.

Osamu’s eyes adjusted, incredulously coming face to face with his missing mentor. “Izumi-sen---!!”

The A-1 shooter slapped a hand over the other’s mouth. “Shhh! They’ll hear you and find me!” Izumi hissed, slowing removing his hand.

The captain stared confused. “Find you? I thought you were _missing_ ; why in the world are you _hiding here_ , Izumi-senpai?”

Izumi let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through dark blonde hair. “ _Because_ Tachikawa-san messed up again. He left the Forbidden Zone by accident while fighting on duty today. Those kind of mistakes make a lot of paper work that’s _pointless_ to try having him fill out.” The boy groaned. “And **I** get slapped with it instead, **every time**.”

Izumi leaned back on the wall, arms crossed. “Not this time. I’ve got two hours to go until I can check out of Border and be home free.”

Osamu made a face that Izumi waved away.

“And you, Megane-kun? I don’t have training with you today.” The shooter grinned. “Unless you like my name enough to announce it all over Border, of course.”

Osamu huffed, pink dusting his cheeks even in the dim light. “No! I wanted to ask if the Croquettes were any good.” He shuffled bashfully, referencing the food he’d made as thanks for Izumi’s mentorship to him. “It was my first time making them so I wasn’t really confident.”

The seventeen year old’s eyes sparkled. “That was your first? They were delicious and I thought they were professional!” Izumi grinned. “I was thinking of a way to pay you back, actually.”

“What! No, those were-”

“Hold still.” Izumi leaned in, hand tilting Osamu’s chin to compensate for the three inch difference, lips brushing lips. Yes, kisses were good for paying things back. The problem? Osamu’s lip were unbelievably _soft_ , no doubt the product of chap stick.

The shooter flicked his tongue across the soft flesh, tasting berries faintly and earning a small sigh. He pulled back with a Cheshire grin, seeing the daze in Osamu’s eyes and leaning back in. His lips molded well with the others, hands coming to rest on the captain’s hips while the other’s hands knotted themselves into his long, black sleeved shirt, effectively deepening this moment.

Izumi licked the other’s lips again, getting a gasped opportunity to slip his tongue into Osamu’s mouth. It was lazy, a tad bit too moist, and addicting, Megane-kun tasting like honey tea.

Kouhei reluctantly pulled away, sucking at Osamu’s bottom lip until it escaped glistening in the dim light with his spit and adding to the appeal of the other shooter’s flushed cheeks.

“Damn,” Kouhei whispered into the silence, unsettled only by heavy pants. “I’m gonna’ have to consider another way to thank-you for the food.”

Osamu’s cloudy eyes took in his mentor, softly asking, “Really, why?”

Kouhei leaned in, eyes half lidded as his fore head met Osamu’s. “Because I like this enough to steal, not give. How do you feel about thieves, Megane-kun?”

Osamu leaned in again for round three without hesitation.

* * *

 ( OMAKE: )

The door flung open, power elite proudly illuminated. “Him? Nothing. Tamakoma? We don’t take well to thieves, Izumi.”

Jin slammed his boot between the couple’s heads, effectively separating them within the span of two precious seconds. “And how do _you **feel**_ about murder, Izumi?”

The shooter swallowed. It was here Kouhei realized Jin-san was in a combat trion body, Scorpion and Branching Blades most likely equipped, and that a tactical retreat was in order. “Well, Jin-san, I--”

The elite agent interrupted, smile lost and eyes openly hostile. “Hands off our precious kouhai, Shooter-kun.”


End file.
